Kindergarten Chaos!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Kindergarten Chaos in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Ash face to face with a female trainer) Penelope: If two trainers eyes happen to meet. The rule is they have a battle. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I agree. I'm Ash, this is my friend Pikachu. Serena: Uh, is that really a rule? Clemont: I'm not sure it's a hard and fast rule? But it is pretty standard stuff. Emerl: What's your name ma'am? Penelope: My name's Penelope. Sylveon, come on out! Ash Ketchum: I've never seen that Pokémon! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Kindergarten Chaos! Narrator: On our way to Cyllage City and Ash's second gym badges challenge. Our heroes have been a trainer named Penelope. Who has just challenged Ash to a battle in the forest. Takato Matsuki: Check out that Pokémon! Ash Ketchum: It looks kinda like Espeon. (He brings out his Pokedex and analyzed Sylveon) Ash's Pokédex: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together. Ash Ketchum: Wow, so it's an evolve form of Eevee after all. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Ash. Did you know that Sylveon is a Fairy Type Pokemon? Ash Ketchum: No. Fairy Type? Sora Takenouchi: Correct, Ash. Bonnie: Yeah, Dedenne is a Fairy Type too. Magnifo: They also say that Fairy Type are very strong against Dragon. Dark. And Fighting Type Pokemon. Double-D: They said that Fairy Type are weak against Poison. And Steel Type Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: That's pretty cool stuff. A new type! A new Pokemon! Alright, Froakie I choose you! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Froakie) Gmerl: All right, now battle begin! (The battle starts) Penelope: Promise me something. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Tai Kamiya: What's that? Penelope: If I happen to beat you in battle, you're coming with me sweetie. Serena: Is she serious? Her and Ash?! No way! Ash Ketchum: Sure, but there's no way I can't lose. All right, Froakie, attack with Bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble) Penelope: Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! (Sylveon fires Fairy Wind stopping Bubble and blow Froakie hitting the tree) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Clemont: That Fairy Wind stop Bubble! Kari Kamiya: That is a strong Fairy Wind attack. Gatomon: Tell me about it. Ash Ketchum: Froakie, are you able to get up? (Froakie gets up) Penelope: Sylveon, Moonblast, let's go! (Sylveon activates and fires Moonblast) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, jump! (Froakie jumps away from the attack and kicks a bunch of apples trying to hit Sylveon) Penelope: Quick, knock them all down! (Sylveon knocks away the apples) Ash Ketchum: Ha! Just decoy! Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse hitting Sylveon) Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Froakie! Davis Motomiya: That's it, dude! Penelope: You okay, Sylveon? Ash Ketchum: Okay, it's time to wrap this up! Penelope: Alright, Sylveon, use Attract! (Sylveon activates Attract and all the hearts came surrounding Froakie) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, no! (Froakie gets hit by Attract and falls in love) T.K. Takaishi: What's wrong with Froakie? Mesmo: Froakie got hit by Attract! Bonnie: It looks like Attact work! Clemont: This is bad. I've never seen Froakie acting so weird like that before. Ash Ketchum: Froakie, snap out of it! Penelope: Alright, now use Draining Kiss! (Sylveon kisses Froakie, thus getting it's body all red and then it's health gets drained away and Froakie gets knocked out) Gmerl: Froakie is unable to battle! Sylveon wins, and so the victor is Penelope! Ash Ketchum: Froakie! (He runs and picks up a knocked out Froakie) You okay? Izzy Izumi: Obviously Draining Kiss drained all of Froakie's energy. Tentomon: Now that's a Fairy Type move. Penelope: Froakie is unable to battle, that's it. Here take this Oran Berry. (She throws the Oran Berry to Ash) Ash Ketchum: (Catches the Oran Berry) Penelope, thanks a lot. Here Froakie, eat this. Penelope: Well I won. So now you have to keep your words, sweetie, and come with me. Serena: She's serious?! You're gonna go with her? Takuya Kanbara: Okay, I wonder where is she taking our friend to? (Now we go to see many Kindergarten children playing each other, until Penelope along with the heroes arrive) Penelope: I'm back, children! Kindergarten Child #1: Hey, it's Mrs. Penelope! (They gather to her) Ash Ketchum: Look at all the kids. Thomas: '''Hello guys! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Hey Thomas, You decided to come, That's Awesome! '''Thomas: '''Hey there, Long time no see! '''Percy: '''Good to see you again! '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's really good to see you too, Thomas and the other engines! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''We miss you so much, Thomas! '''Patamon: '''What is this place? '''Clemont: '''This looks some sort of kindergarten class. Are you a teacher here? '''Penelope: '''Yes. Did everybody behave while I was out. '''Kindergarten Child #1: '''Yes, ma'am. We've all been really good. '''Kindergarten Child #2: '''So what kind of Pokemon did you bring here for us today? '''Kindergarten Child #3: '''Wow, Pikachu! (The kindergarten Children sees Pikachu, '''Kindergarten Child Female: '''You brought us a Pikachu to play with today! '''Serena: '''Play with today? '''Kindergarten Child (Male): '''So neat, I never seen a Pikachu before in person! '''Kindergarten Child (Female): '''Neither have I. (Pikachu gets scared and jumps on Ash's shoulder) '''Agumon: '''Hey, Kids. You spooked Pikachu. '''Kindergarten Child (Male): '''Wow! A orange Pokémon! '''Kindergarten Child (Female): '''I've never seen him before! He can talk! '''Tai Kamiya: '''He's not a Pokémon. He's a Digimon. '''Flain: '''What's with these kids?! '''Principal: Welcome back. It looks like you brought Pokemon with trainers today. Penelope: That's right, I did. It's something new. We ran into Ash and his friends, when we we're out in the woods. Principle: How nice of you to come. Kari Kamiya: Why thank you, ma'am. Penelope: You see my Sylveon and I go out into the fields and forest everyday. And the two of us make friends with Wild Pokémon, and then we bring them back here with us. Principle: We do this, so the children can meet and learn all about them. Clemont: Interesting. Seismo: Nice. Ash Ketchum: You could have just told us right from the start! Right, Buddy? Serena: Oh, so that's why Penelope wanted Ash to come here with her. (We see Froakie relaxing and then turns to see a kid. Then we cut to the villains spying on the heroes James: So the twerps were busy visiting kindergarten, eh. What a twerpish waste of time. Donita Donata: Look at that Pokémon! Zach Varmitech: What is that Pokémon? I never seen that before. Ollie: That's a Sylveon. Meowth: Wow! That Sylveon's really cute! My heart's melting like a candle! Jessie: Meowth, don't tell me that attract worked on you too. (Wobbuffet comes out of the Pokéball) Meowth: You're right and I better snap out of it, pronto! But that doesn't mean they don't have a total cutie pie there! (He falls down) Jessie: What a mush head. Donita Donata: I say. James: Regardless today's the day we grab Pikachu and let's grab that Sylveon while we're added too. Jessie: Right, it's operation double-header! (Cut back to the kindergarten school) Kindergarten Child (Female): Pikachu is so cute! Kindergarten Child (Male): Can I pet Pikachu, please? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, of course. (They pet Pikachu) Kindergarten Female Child #1: Wow, it's so soft. Kindergarten Female Child #2: It sure is. Kindergarten Male Child: I didn't know Pikachu's tail was all pointy like that. Bonnie: Pikachu like it, when you pet is tail. Takato Matsuki: Go ahead and pet Pikachu's tail. Kindergarten Male Child: Really? T.K. Takaishi: Really! (The child pets Pikachu's tail) Takato Matsuki: Go have fun with my partner, Guilmon. Guilmon: Takato! I got little kids all over me! Clemont: Since we're all here, you're welcome to play with my Pokémon as well if you like. Penelope: Really? James the Red Engine: Why that's a great idea, Clemont! Gordon: I like it. Ash Ketchum: I'm sure more Pokémon will be more fun. Penelope: Thanks so much! Ash Ketchum: Come out, everybody! (They throw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokémon) Kindergarteners: (Surprised) Kindergarten Child Male: Look it's a Fletchling! Kindergarten Child Female: And a Fennekin, a Bunnelby, even a Chespin! Bonnie: And here is my friend, Dedenne. (Dedenne pops out of the bag and the children joins the heroes' Pokemon team) Chris Kratt: '''Wow, look at those kids having fun with our friends' Pokemon Team! '''Martin Kratt: Yeah. Mark EVO: Where's Philmac? (They see Philmac being shy) Mark EVO: What's wrong? Philmac: Are you really sure about this? I'm not good with kids you know. Mark EVO: What? Penelope: Is there something wrong with the robot friend of yours? N.A.N.O.: '''Philmac's a little shy. '''Philmac: Hey! (Gives N.A.N.O. a bonk on the head) N.A.N.O: '''Ouch! '''Tai Kamiya: But you do look like your shy. Philmac: No, I'm not! Matt Ishida: Just chill, dude. Gabumon: Shh. Matt Ishida: Why you shush me, Gabumon? Gabumon: Look. (They see a kid running by) Ash Ketchum: Hey, who is that? Principle: That's Randall. I'll go get him. Penelope: Randall loves Pokémon as much as the other children. He's just a little shy that's all. Philmac: (In his mind) That kid is shy just like me. Kindergartner Female Child: '''Fennekin's fur is so soft. '''Serena: Thank you, that's because I brush Fennekin, every single day. Right? Kindergartner Male Child #1: I can't believe how big Bunnelby's ears are! Clemont: And Bunnelby's ears are very strong. Bunnelby use Dig. (Bunnelby digs underground and jumps out much to the kids surprised) Kindergartner Male Child: Might be prickly. (Penelope helps him to place his hand to Chespin's head) It feels weird but it's kinda nice too. Penelope: That's right, you just have to be gentle, Chespin really loves to be petted. (Dedenne eats a Pokemon food) Bonnie: See? Isn't Dedenne a cutie? Here you go, Fletchling. (She feed Fletchling a Pokemon food) And Sylveon you too. (She feeds it to Sylveon) (Sylveon gives Froakie Pokemon food to eat it. But it's not in the mood to eat) Penelope: Is something wrong with Froakie? Emerl: It's because it lost, during his battle against Sylveon. Ash Ketchum: I think Froakie is a little embarrassed by that Attract. Froakie is all over and done with. (Then the Principle came with Randall) Principle: See. Look at all the Pokémon. Randall: Yeah. Zoe Orimoto: So you're name is Randall, right? Randall: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash. Emerl: The name Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Tai Kamiya: Hi, my name is Tai. Agumon: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agumon. Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis. This is my partner Veemon. Veemon: Nice to meet you. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato. And that's my buddy, Guilmon. Takuya Kanbara: And don't forget about me, Takuya. Ash Ketchum: Randall, how would you like to make friends with Froakie and my friend's Digimon? (Randall was shy) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon are not gonna hurt you. Randall: I'm kinda scared. Kari Kamiya: Don't be scared. Biyomon: Yeah, there's no need to be afraid. Henry Wong: Why don't you feed them. Randall: No way! I'm scared! Terriermon: Come on, Randall. Momentai. Rika Nonaka: It's okay, just watch what Bonnie can do with Dedenne. (Randall was too scared) Randall: Those Pokémon don't fool me. I'm not done, you never knew what they do. (Flashback starts with Randall playing outside, then he encounter a Hoppip under the balcony) Randall: It's a Hoppip! (Then Hoppip sees a Beedrill behind Randall and Beedrill swoops down to attack, but Hoppip blows Beedrill to scare it away, but it also blows Randall away and runs off and he got scared and then flashback ends) Randall: All I wanted was for Hoppip and me to be friends. It was awful! Mimi Tachikawa: How sad. Serena: I'm sorry that happened to you. Matt Ishida: Maybe something scared Hoppip like another Pokémon trying to attack it. Cody Hida: Sometimes not knowing what a Pokémon is gonna do can be lots of fun. Armadillomon: Try not to scare them so much. Randall: But how? I can't help how I feel! I can't they'll never be friends! (Then they hear the horn of a truck as the cargo opens) Jessie: Well, hello there all you boys and girls! Meowth: We put the together a super duper show for all of you cutie kiddies! Get ready for a great time! (Jessie and Meowth juggle the balls as all the kids watch in surprise and runs to see this) Serena: Let's go Randall. Randall: Okay! Yolei Inoue: This could be lots of fun! Principle: What is this? Did you ask those folks to come here? Penelope: No, I didn't. Ken Ichijouji: My guess is they go to make the children interested about their show. Jessie: One of our favorite pastimes is volunteering to travel around and entertain all you children! Ash Ketchum: All right! Can I try too? Martin Kratt: I can try too please! T.K. Takaishi: Good juggling! James: Of course! You're all welcome! The more the merrier I always say. Kari Kamiya: That sounds fun! Ash Ketchum: Wow, that's awesome! Let's try it Randall, I know we'll have a great time. J.P. Shibayama: Come on, do it. Koji Minamoto: Just give it a try. Koichi Kimura: Don't be shy, we're with you. (They climb up to the stage) James: Your all our special guest. So People and Pokémon right this way to the stage! Major Nixel: Okay, now everybody get one of these balls. Meowth: With these things, even a beginner can play along. That means everyone! (All the children get all the balls while Randall was still to shy and then sees Froakie) Gaston Gourmand: Did anyone get the ball? Kindergartners: Yeah! Donita Donata: Good, on the count to three throw the ball up high. Dr. Eggman: Now one, two, three. Do it! Philmac: Wait! (It was too late they throw the balls up high and then exploded into smoke) Yoshi: What's going on? (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sylveon! (Back to the Episode) Penelope: What? Tommy Himi: What's going on? Renamon: What's this? (All the Kindergarten child are scared and cough) Randall: Oh, no, what happened? Bonnie: What's going on here? Clemont: I don't see those entertainers anywhere! Serena: Me neither! Joe Kido: I don't see them too! Gomamon: I can't see! Ash Ketchum: Let's get off the stage! Emerl: You heard him! Go, go! Clemont: Come on, this way! (They get off the stage) Penelope: Is everybody alright? Ash Ketchum: Everybody off the stage? Double-D: Ash, look out! (The net caught Pikachu and Sylveon and the blast also kicks Ash off the truck) Serena: Ash! Emerl: Ash! Davis Motomiya: Are you alright, dude? Ash Ketchum: What was that? Penelope: Where did Sylveon go? (The villains took off their costumes as they start the motto) Jessie: Prepare for trouble, what's going on it's us! James: And make it double, bring us is a plus! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a totally grown up fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Major Nixel: Surprise! Flain, Kraw, Flurr and Krader: Major Nixel! Koji Minamoto: Zach! Rika Nonaka: Donita! Huey: Gourmand! Yolei Inoue: Paisley! Jimmy Z: Rex! SpongeBob Squarepants: Plankton! Patrick: Psycho Rangers! Finn the Human: Ice King! Yoshi: Oh, no, it's Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot! Donkey Kong: Bowser! Ed: D.O.O.M.! Leonardo: Shredder and Krang! Penelope: Team Rocket? Ash Ketchum: There bad guys who love to steal other people's Pokémon! Philmac: Those evil doers always like to play trouble. Percy: What do you want? Emerl: Give back Pikachu and Sylveon back! Tai Kamiya: That's right! Give them back or face Greymon! Jessie: Just as soon as you stop being a twerp! Tai Kamiya: Who are you calling a twerp! Twerps! James: Which is never. After all stealing people's Pokémon is a one way street. Here we go! Major Nixel: 'Not to mention capturing the Mixels! '''Zach Varmitech: '(Cackling) Aw, you got scared to fight, we've got your precious Pokemon. Bye-Bye! (Laughs Evilly) (The truck takes off) '''Ash Ketchum: Come back! Tai Kamiya: We've got to help him rescue Pikachu and Sylveon! Come on! Thomas: We're going with you too! James the Red Engine: Let's go rescue them! Takato Matsuki: Let's go, Guilmon! Guilmon: Okay! (Emerl, Gmerl, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, The Infernites, Cragsters, Electriods, Frosticons, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Takato, Guilmon, Thomas, Percy, James the Red Engine, Henry the Green Engine and Toby runs after the truck) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Sylveon! Stop now! (Ash jumps on the truck) Serena & Bonnie: Oh, no, Ash! Principle: Randall! Randall! Where are you? Penelope: Where is he? Where's Randall! (Then we see Ash and the others holding on tight, while Fletchling flies after the truck then the villains see Fletchling on the mirror view) Bowser: Fletchling! James: Such persistence. Try this on for size. (He presses the button which causes the dirt to come and hits Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! Bad Dog: Bullseye! Meowth: It's gonna need a washcloth! Jessie: Which leaves Pikachu and Sylveon all for us! Bye-bye! (Now we go to the inside of the truck) Randall: We're moving, where to? It's awfully dark in here. (He bumps into Froakie. Then they see a flash of light revealing Pikachu and Sylveon trapped in the jar) Pikachu! Sylveon! (Cut to the outside of the truck) Ash Ketchum: Hang in there! Gomamon: '''Don't let the Villains escape! (Cut back to the Kindergarten school) '''Penelope: Hey! Tommy Himi: Randall! Wormmon: Where is he? Biyomon: Randall! Sora Takenouchi: Did you find him? Biyomon: I looked everywhere. But he's not here. Sunset Shimmer: We don't see him either. Fluttershy: I don't know where he is. Rarity: Where could that kid be gone? Serena: Could it be that? Clemont: Yeah, maybe he didn't get off the stage in time. Bonnie: So that would mean he's still in the truck! Martin Kratt: The Villains must've kidnap him too! And so as Ash's Froakie! Chris Kratt: Oh, why in the world are the Villains doing this? Penelope: I've got to rescue him! Would you please watch all the other children while I'm gone. Principle: Of course. Serena: I'm coming with you Penelope! Clemont: We want to go with you too. Bonnie: Right! Henry Wong: We must help out Takato and Guilmon. They are with Ash to follow the truck. Rika Nonaka: Okay. Louie: Hang on, Emerl and the others. We're coming! (Cut back to the inside of the truck is where Froakie fires Bubble on the jar, but no effect. Then he fires Water Pulse, but no effect either as Randall sees this in amazement. Then he feels the wind to see Ash and the others open the door) Ash Ketchum: Randall, Froakie, what are you doing here? Randall: It's Ash, Emerl and their friends! Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, Sorry we're late! '''Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, we're here so everything will be okay. Pikachu, Sylveon, let's get you out of there right away! (Cut to Fletchling covered in dirt as the car and Thomas' engine friends arrive) Percy: Fletchling! Serena: What happened? And where is everybody else? (Cut back to the inside of the truck) Ash Ketchum: Okay, guys, help me get them out of here. Takato Matsuki: Right! Ready, Guilmon? Guilmon: Yes! Tai Kamiya: You got it Ash! Ready Agumon? Agumon: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Ready! (They hit the cases but no effect) Ash Ketchum: Again! (They did again but no effect) Matt Ishida: Those glass cages are tough! Gabumon: We need to break them open! Tai Kamiya: Randall, help us out. Okay? Vulk: Pikachu and Sylveon are counting on you. (Randall sees Froakie, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon and Guilmon trying to break the cage down) Randall: I'm scared, I can't help anyone. I don't know what to do. Emerl: Of course you can help us out. Ash Ketchum: He's right. If we all work together I know we can get them out of there. Randall: Poor Sylveon. Sylveon is Mrs. Penelope's Pokémon, her friend and it's my friend too. Seismo: That's right, Randall. Randall: I wanna help! Ash Ketchum: (lets his hand out to Randall) That's what we like to hear. Randall: (Grabs Ash's hand) Thanks. Yoshi: Let's go get them out of there. Randall: Yeah! Emerl: Yoshi, you throw the eggs on the cage. When it cracks will break the cage down! Yoshi: Right! (Yoshi throws the egg and hits the cage and it cracks) Ash Ketchum: Now! (They ram the break the cage) All Heroes: All right! (Randall's hat came off and lands on the floor, Froakie places his hand to Randall's arm, Sylveon touches Randall's head) Ash Ketchum: Sylveon's saying thank you. Randall: Sylveon, thanks! (Sylveon goes to Froakie and then Froakie gets nervous as the heroes laugh) Volectro: We need to free Pikachu too! Ash Ketchum: Right! Ready? (Yoshi throws an egg on the case and cracks then the heroes ram and destroy the case and frees Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Hey, you alright, buddy? Randall: Wow, that's great, Pikachu! Joe Kido: You did great too, Randall. Gomamon: I'm so happy you conquer your fear. Randall: Thanks, Gomamon. (The truck arrives to the abandoned building) James: Okay, we're here. Paisley Paver: About time. Jessie: Now that we got Pikachu and Sylveon. What do you say we give the boss a ringy-dingy. Meowth: Dig! Paisley Paver: Rex. Can you open the hatch, if you please? Rex (Wild Kratts): I thought you never ask. (Rex presses the button open the hatch) Jessie: Wow, look out six figure ranged! James: These are our glory days! Zach, Donita & Gourmand: I'll be rich! (Laughing evilly together) Psycho Red Ranger: Yes! The Chameleon: Uh... fellas. (The villains look to see the heroes inside the truck) Jessie: There's a bunch of twerps in our truck! Zach Varmitech: '''(Shocked) Not the Heroes and Wild Rats again! (Screams) '''Martin and Chris Kratt: '''That's Wild Kratts! '''Tai Kamiya: '''That's right! '''James: '''You won't sell! '''Major Nixel: '''It's the Mixels! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now we demand you villains to get out! '''Joe Kido: '''We're taking back Pikachu and Sylveon right now! '''Psycho Black Ranger: '''Not in our watch, DigiDestined kids! '''Tai Kamiya: '''You ask for it! Digivolve Agumon! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon and Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) '''Jessie: '''Pumpkaboo, I need you! '''James: '''Okay, Inkay, you too! (They throw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokémon) '''Jessie: '''Shadow Ball, go! '''James: '''Inkay, Psybeam! '''Bowser: '''Psycho Rangers, get them! (They fire their attacks, while the Psycho Rangers charges towards the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, Water Pulse, let's go! Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt! (They fire their attacks stopping Shadow Ball and Water Pulse attack. While Emerl kicks the Red Psycho Ranger. Next Greymon hits Blue Psycho Ranger with his Tail. Garurumon tackles Black Psycho Ranger. Ikkakumon hits Psycho Yellow Ranger and Growlmon unleashes Dragon Slash hitting Psycho Pink Ranger) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now Pikachu, Electro Ball! '''Greymon: '''Nova Blast! '''Garurumon: '''Howling Blaster! '''Ikkakumon: '''Harpoon Torpedo! '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! (They fire their attacks together and blast the villains into the sky) '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Shuff: '''So long, Major Nixel! '''Tai Kamiya: '''See ya, losers! (Fletchling arrive) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Fletchling! (The car arrives) '''Serena: '''Ash! Everybody You're all okay! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! (She runs and hugs her brother) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! (Now we go back to the Kindergarten school) '''Randall: '''And guess what I help save Pikachu and Sylveon! '''Principle: '''You did Randall? '''Kindergartner Female Child: '''No kidding! '''Kindergartner Male Child: '''So cool! '''Tai Kamiya: '''I gotta hand it to you, Randall, that was really brave! '''Randall: '''Hey, Ash and Tai, do you think Froakie, Agumon and I are gonna be good friends now? '''Agumon: '''Sure. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Of course, Froakie, Tai, Agumon, DigiDestined leaders, Emerl and I are gotta be good friends forever. And you can count on it. (Froakie and Randall fist pump) '''Kindergartner Female Child: '''Wow, Randall, you're not afraid! '''Kindergartner Male Child: '''Yeah, way to go, Randall! '''Randall: '''Thanks! '''Guilmon: '''You're very welcome, Randall. '''Randall: You look so awesome as a giant Digimon, Guilmon. Guilmon: Thank you. Takato Matsuki: Okay, time to get going. (Now the heroes are about to leave) '''Randall: '''When I get bigger, I wanna be a Pokemon trainer too. And then you know what? I'm going on a journey with a friend like Froakie. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Awesome! And the next time I see you, we'll have a battle. '''Randall: '''Hmph! It's a deal, Ash! (Ash and Randall give each other a handshake) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Great! '''Emerl: '''All right, let's roll. '''Principle: '''You owe all of you so very much, thanks for everything. '''Penelope: '''Have a safe journey! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks take care everyone. '''Serena: '''Bye take care! '''Bonnie: '''Bye-bye! (All Kindergarten children wave goodbye) '''Narrator: '''And so our heroes have some new friends Penelope, Randal and the Fairy Type Pokémon lasting friendships, life changing adventures and lots of fun as the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts